songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
ESCJessicaUK
ESCJessicaUK (Jessica) is a user from England. She currently hosts Imagine Song Contest. Jessica has been making YouTube videos since 2008, however she decided to create a different account in 2011 for her Eurovision videos. Personal Life *'Birth name': Jessica R. Weaver *'Born':' '''June 29th, 1994 (18 years old) *'Residence': London, file:United_Kingdom.png United Kingdom *'Origin': Lincolnshire & London, file:United_Kingdom.png United Kingdom *'Interests''': Jedward, Eurovision, contests, graphics, movie editing, gaming, music, flags, countries, languages. Eurovision : ESCJessicaUK about Eurovision Imagine Song Contest Jessica is the host of Imagine Song Contest. OK Song Contest Jessica debuted in the 4th edition of OK Song Contest. She won the 7th edition of the contest representing the with the song "Numb" by Linkin Park. She received 114 points. Tubevision Contest Jessica debuted in the 12th edition of Tubevision Contest. Her first ever entry was "Desi Girl" by Dostana. She failed to qualify to the final. MyVision Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first ever edition of MyVision Song Contest. She represented the with the song "Song 2" by Blur. However, she only managed to come 17th. The Voice Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of The Voice Song Contest. She became a member of the TVSC jury in the third edition. Fabulous Song Contest Jessica debuted in the 12th edition of Fabulous Song Contest. Her first entry in the contest was "Haru Haru" by BIGBANG. She came 17th place with 43 points. Magical Music Contest Jessica debuted in the 5th edition of Magical Music Contest. She represented with the song "Young" by Tulisa. She finished in 9th place with 63 points. 1 The 10th edition of MMC was a special edition. The host of the contest randomly chose a country for each participant. Lovely World Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of Lovely World Song Contest. She won the 4th edition of LWSC which was a special edition where you could only send winning Eurovision songs. She sent 's winning entry "Molitva". European Music Bash Jessica debuted in the 3rd edition of European Music Bash. She represented the with the song "Behind Closed Doors" by Peter Andre. She only managed to come 12th place. 1 The 7th edition was a Special Edition. Only Eurovision songs were allowed. Heart Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of Heart Song Contest. She has sent 2 entries in every edition. Blue WC = Wild Card chosen by the jury. Green BW = Battle winner chosen by other users. Widevision Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of Widevision Song Contest. Her first entry was "Chapoteo" by Marquess. She finished in 7th place with 135 points. Everybody's Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of Everybody's Song Contest. YouVision Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of YouVision Song Contest. Diamonds Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of Diamonds Song Contest. YourVision SongContest Jessica will debut in the first edition of YourVision SongContest. Star Music Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of Star Music Contest. Category:Users Category:British users Category:Contest hosts